


APA

by Mice



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds something in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	APA

**Author's Note:**

> An unbeta'd ObSenad moment, the result of a question on SenAd -- "What's an APA?"

"Uh, Jim..."

"Yeah?"

"What are these in your closet?" Blair held up a handful of old, stapled papers, still smelling faintly of mimeo fluid.

Jim looked over at him. "APAs. And what are you doing poking around in my closet?"

Blair fipped through the pages, examining the contents. There were sections in each volume by several different people, and Blair's eyes widened when he found Jim's name on one section. "You were a fanboy?" Jim's first two pages were filled with Arthur C. Clarke story trivia and a few rough drawings of characters from _The Fountains of Paradise_. "You were pretty good at this, dude."

Jim tried to snatch the volumes from Blair's hands. "That was a hell of a long time ago, Chief. The past, in this case, is best left buried."

"Oh, whoa -- wait a minute! Is this _slash fic_ in your column here?"

"SANDBURG!!!"

~fin~


End file.
